Mi doble vida
by Natalia Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno esconde dos vidas detrás de un disfraz, una en casa y otra en la escuela y lo que menos quiere es que alguien descubra su secreto, pero todo cambia cuando Sasuke Uchiha y sus amigos las vean como en realidad es. -Sin disfraces...Sa-ku-ra-
1. Mi doble vida

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV'S**

Y ahí estaba yo como siempre la ñoña de la clase. Mi nombre Sakura Haruno. Caminaba por los pasillos para ir a mi siguiente y ultima clase del día, pero sin querer –siempre- tropiezo y todos mis libros y bolso caen al piso, y no tardan en llegar las burlas.

-Jajaja pero que tonta, deberías de conseguirte unos lentes más grandes. Jajaja-

-Por lo menos igual de grandes a tu frente Jajajaja-

Claro y no falta el grupito de Karin, Tayuya e Ino, las dos primeras son hermanas y hacen parte de una de las familias más grandes, Shimura es su apellido y para peor aprovechan de eso para joderme la vida.

Una vez levantadas todas mis cosas sigo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Y me pongo a pensar lo mismo de siempre. Que mi vida no es así.

Y es la verdad, se podría decir que tengo dos vidas una en la escuela y otra en casa.

En la escuela soy esa niña a la cual llaman "ratón de biblioteca" y mi aspecto no ayuda bastante, mi cabello es rosa es extraño pero me gusta, el cual siempre llevo recogido en una coleta haciéndolo parecer corto y enredado a simple vista parece un chicle, mi rostro está cubierto por unos lentes "fondo de botella" como me dicen algunos que no dejan ver mis ojos color jade el cual combina con mi cabello pero nadie lo sabe y mis dientes tienen unos _frenillos_ que cubren mis dientes delanteros con un alambre. Mi cuerpo es cubierto por una sudadera más grande que yo y que cubre todo mi torso haciéndolo parecer delgado y escuálido.

Pero todo esto es un simple _disfraz_.

"pelo de chicle"

"ñoña"

"Ratón de biblioteca"

"Dientes de caballo"

"Nerdosa"

"Feucha"

Y muchos mas apodos son los que se apoderan de mí. Suficiente decir que mi autoestima es demasiada baja como para responderles. De hecho lo único que me motiva es la esperanza y el apoyo de mis padres y su esfuerzo por darme una vida decente. Si no fuera por ellos no sé qué haría simplemente me dejaría vencer por la humillación a la que me condenan.

-Bueno, empecemos- empieza a decir el profesor Hatake- Abran sus libros en la página 143 y empiecen a hacer los ejercicios, no se les olvide que la próxima semana son los exámenes- algunos bufan y se quejan otros simplemente se quedan callado y aceptan la decisión.

Empecé a hacer los ejercicios correspondientes y se los presente al profesor y así esperes que sonara el timbre para poder irme a casa.

-Por fin- murmuro para mí mientras doy un largo suspiro. Empiezo a empacar mis cosas para poder salir e irme a casa.

-AHHHH- escucho varios gritos de chicas que hacen que me sobresalte y se caigan mis lentes haciendo que se rompan.

-Vaya que son de buena calidad- me agacho para recogerlos y ver si tienen arreglo pero mi vida sigue empeñándose en joderme.

Agarro mi sudadera y levanto la capucha para cubrir mi rostro. Pero –como ya lo dije- la vida se empeña en joderme y ahí me doy cuenta. El grito anterior fue por el chico más deseado de toda la escuela.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apuesto, rico, guapo y sexy lo que toda mujer desearían sin embargo nunca ha salido con alguna chica o por lo menos yo no le eh visto a ninguna si sé que es un mujeriego y que se ha acostado con todas las chicas de la escuela menores o mayores que él.

Nunca en mi vida eh hablado con él y tampoco me interesa hacerlo. Muy pocas veces lo eh visto sé que está en mi curso pero no. No lo eh visto tal vez unas 8 veces en estos dos meses pero tengo cosas que me preocupan más en vez de preocuparme por que el chico más guapo de toda la secundaria se burle de mi o me humille suficiente tengo con los demás.

Los suspiro y gritos de admiración continúan eso quiere decir que todavía no puedo salir de aquí y la verdad eso me frustra simplemente no quiero que nadie me vea.

No vi otra salida que por la ventana sé que es algo raro y me siento rara es como si estuviera robando con la capota en mi cabeza cubriendo casi todo mi rostro y mi bolso además de la grande sudadera que llevo puesta. Quien no dudaría de una persona con el escenario perfecto saliendo de la ventana.

Cuando iba de camino a casa tenía que cambiar.

Por lo menos en casa.

Ahí es donde empieza mi otra vida todos creen que soy la ñoña de la clase y que me oculto tras ese _disfraz_.

Sin embargo las cosas no son así.

Entro al centro comercial que va de camino a mi casa y aprovecho para entrar al baño y quitarme la sudadera dejando a la vista la camisa del uniforme haciendo notar mis pechos que son un poco más grandes de lo normal para una chica de 17, la verdad no me gusta mostrarme. Mi uniforme consiste en una camisa de manga larga (aunque yo la remango hasta medio brazo dejando mis mangas desordenadas pero rebeldes) dejando ver mis antebrazos y algunas pulseras que tengo, con una corbata roja suelta sin ajustar en el cuello, una falda roja con negra a cuadros casi 8 centímetros arriba de la rodilla aunque siempre intento mantenerla más debajo de lo normal ya que deja ver TODO debajo de ella y media blancas que llegan cinco centímetros debajo de la rodilla y unos converse one star negros dándome un toque de rebeldía.

Como ya no tengo los lentes se pueden ver mis ojos color jade mis padres siempre me dijeron que tenía unos ojos hermosos igual a los de mi padre, pero no todos piensan igual. Suelto mi cabello que casi me llega hasta media espalda con unos pequeños rizos y el flequillo lo hago a un lado dejando ver mi rostro completo, el año pasado decidí cortármelo casi más arriba de los hombros, pero no tengo que hacer caso a lo que dicen los demás. Abro la boca y saco ese molesto aparato, la verdad es falso no me sirve para nada, en una época pasada ya use _brackets _así que ese molesto coso es innecesario.

Veo al espejo a la Sakura que de verdad soy a la que mis padres están bastante orgullosos. Creo que me falta decir que mis padres no saben nada de esto ellos creen que soy la misma desde que sale de casa hasta que llego a esta.

Guardo todo en mi bolso y me destino a salir.

-tengo que comprar otros lentes- me digo a mi misma para que no se me olvide. Pero sin querer tropiezo con alguien haciendo que me caiga y mi bolso se caiga.

-Fijate por donde caminas…tonta-me dice una voz masculina. Pero en vez de ayudarme a levantarme me insulta pero quien se cree que es?!

-Oye…-alce la vista para seguir replicando por el idiota que me hizo caer pero me encuentro con unos ojos negros como la noche y arriba de ello un flequillo negro azabache.

Pero cuando me di cuenta que quien era caí muda. Enfrente mio estaba Sasuke Uchiha y todos sus amigos.

-Oh-


	2. Descubierta

**Descubierta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pero cuando me di cuenta que quien era caí muda. Enfrente de mí estaba Sasuke Uchiha y todos sus amigos_

-_oh-_

**SAKURA POV'S**

-Oye no se hace conocida 'dattebayo?- pregunto Naruto

"_mierda me van a descubrir… que hago?"_

Puedo ver que esta con todos sus amigos Naruto, Sai, Neji, y algunas de sus amigas, Hinata, Tenten y Temari,

Veo como Sasuke y sus amigos me miran detalladamente de arriba abajo como si fuera un trozo de carne preparado para ser devorado pero.

-Oye tú no eres Sakura Haruno? La de nuestra clase-

Y ahí morí, literalmente morí, como lo iba a negar si todo me delataba mi cabello y el uniforme además no soy la Sakura que conocen soy la verdadera Sakura.

Iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero decidí no hacerlo estaban demasiado ocupados mirándome.

**FIN POV'S SAKURA**

**.**

Todos hay miraban a Sakura realmente intrigada y se preguntaba que hacían ellos en el centro comercial, es decir, son ricos, tienen autos y se van caminando?.

-…-

-Si es ella tiene el pelo rosa y nuestro uniforme 'Dattebayo-

Todos miraron a Naruto con cara de incredulidad

"_pero que idiota hasta ahora se dio cuenta"_

Sasuke la miraba intrigado. Acaso ella era la 'nerdosa' de su clase la que siempre usaba lentes grande y el cabello totalmente desordenado?.

-Enserio eres ella?- pregunto Tenten

-pero que cambio tan radical eh Haruno- hablo por primera vez Neji mirándola con superioridad, aunque ella todavía estaba en el suelo se sentía como un perrito regañado.

-Hmp. Mira por donde caminas tonta- hablo secamente el Uchiha algo que molesto a la pelirosa

-Sa-sasuke-kun… n-no no creo…q-que deberías ha-hablarle así- se escuchó la dulce y tierna voz de Hinata

Sakura al ver la distracción de todos salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo al borde de las lágrimas, su secreto había sido descubierto.

Todos seguían en el centro comercial hablando sobre Sakura pero era algo realmente increíble.

-Seguro que es ella 'Dattebayo?

-Si Naruto por décima vez te digo que sí, a cuantas chicas conoces de la escuela con cabello rosado?- Tenten, Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru seguían hablando del tema mientras que Sasuke y Hinata solo se limitaban a escuchar la conversación. Aunque de vez en cuando la ojiperla daba su opinión y el Uchiha se limitaba a responder con su típico monosílabo.

-Pero es que es increíble, ella en realidad es fea y ahorita no la encontramos con una cara totalmente diferente-

-Tienes razón yo nunca la había visto así siempre usaba esa sudadera y su falda toda baja además, es la primera vez que veo por completo su rostro-

-Esto es problemático. Por qué no simplemente la dejan así y ya?- opino con total aburrimiento

Mientras Sasuke seguía metido en sus pensamientos…

**SASUKE POV'S**

La verdad me cuesta creer que esa ñoña de Haruno sea una chica tan… hermosa? Fue un cambio completo ver su rostro y su bien formado cuerpo.

Su rostro ya no era el mismo, se podían ver unos hermosos ojos jade, creí que eran lentes de contacto haciéndolos ver de ese color, ya que nunca los eh visto así, eh visto ojos verdes pero no como los de ella. Descarte esa opción al saber que ella usaba lentes. Su rostro delicado, con piel blanca aunque no tanto como la mía y sus dientes ya no tenían ese aparato, si no que relucía una hermosa y blanca dentadura.

Lo que más me deleito fue su cabello sé que el rosa es algo raro pero con sus ojos –que nunca había visto– hacen la combinación perfecta siempre creí que su cabello era corto y siempre lo llevaba desordenado, siendo honesto parecía chicle pero en ese momento lo tenía suelto hasta media espalda haciendo unos pequeños rizos y con dos mechones de cabello de cada lado por una simple pinza en la parte de atrás dejando unos mechones en su cara y su flequillo que la hacía ver realmente adorable, a simple vista se veía suave y sedoso.

Y su cuerpo… realmente hermoso. Con todas las curvas de una mujer de 17 años. Sus pechos algo grandes pero firmes que dejarían encantado a cualquiera, su cintura estrecha y delgada acompañada por un vientre plano que, gracias a su camisa se podía por lo estrecha que era, con unas muy bien largas y torneadas piernas, y su trasero que hace que realce la falda es decir lo que un hombre querría en una mujer.

¿Pero por que no se muestra así en la escuela?

La verdad nunca me eh fijado en las mujeres simplemente consigo alguna y la utilizo para mi placer, pero ella es diferente. Siempre usando ropa grande y cosas que la ocultan de su verdadera imagen, es algo realmente extraño haciéndose ver por fea aunque no lo sea.

Todo eso parece un disfraz.

Todo en ella fue un gran cambio verla de esa manera y no de la forma en la que todos se burlan de ella. Nunca me eh metido con Haruno, si la eh visto ya que es de mi clase pero siempre creí que era la fea del salón.

_¿Pero por qué no se muestra?_

_¿Por qué se deja humillar?_

_¿Por qué se esconde?_

_¿Por qué no deja ver a la verdadera qué es?_

Todas esas y muchas más preguntas cruzan por mi mente, dejarse humillar y esconderse tras esas cosas no son más que cliché por parte de ella pero…

_¿Por qué?_

Si me pareció una chica muy interesante y algo inusual pero no por eso significa que me guste, es más creo que sería una gran diversión entretenerme con ella, además quien no se interesaría por Uchiha Sasuke?.

**FIN POV'S SASUKE**

**.**

**POV'S SAKURA**

Llego a mi casa y para mi sorpresa mis padres están en casa, es algo inusual ya que casi nunca se encuentran en casa por sus trabajos.

-Llegue…-digo algo distraída

-Oh Hola cariño, como estuvo la escuela hoy- sale mi madre, una mujer de 38 años con una cabellera rosada igual que la mía pero más larga y ojos color miel. Siempre me agrado salir como mi madre ya que me hace sentir realmente de mi familia.

"_un Asco como siempre…"-_Bien, algo cansada- noto el semblante serio de mi papa. Un hombre de casi 40 años pero se conservaba bien de cabellera castaña y ojos color verde, los míos son más claros debido a los de mi madre pero muy parecidos a los de mi padre.

-Hija tenemos que comentarte algo- dice mi padre serio mientras que los tres tomamos asiento en la sala.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto algo preocupada

-Tenemos una invitación en la casa de los Uchiha-

Deje de escuchar cuando nombraron Uchiha, eso quiere decir que tendré que ver a Uchiha Sasuke

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?-

-Sabemos que no te gusta ir a esos eventos por eso te dejamos escoger si querer o no querer ir-

-Si- respondo con toda la tranquilidad, si puedo escoger si ir o no ir prefiero la segunda opción, prefiero evitar problemas

-Esta vez no, esta vez tendrás que ir- dijo en tono de orden, pensé en discutir por mi decisión pero preferí no hacerlo, después de todo es por mi padre que lo hago y nunca me ha prohibido algo siempre me lo ha dado todo sería mal agradecida al no hacerle el favor.

-Está bien iré- intento controlar mi repulsión por decir "_NOOOOO" _ pero lo hare luego me las arreglare para hacer que Sasuke no me descubra, al fin y al cabo él ya me vio no?

-Pensamos que iba a ser más difícil convencerte pero al parecer no- hablo mi madre con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Otra cosa-dijo serio mi padre- Ira la familia Shimura-

Y hasta ahí pensé que sería fácil ocultarme. No solo de Sasuke sino también de Karin y Tayuya.

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Amigas

**Amigas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV'S SAKURA **

Han pasado cuatro días desde que acepte la invitación, y hoy es viernes. Estar en un salón de clases, literalmente sola, es aburrido, tengo mi 'disfraz' así que nadie me dirige la palabra, no falta decir que ya compre los 'lentes' que uso. Lo único que tengo para no caer muerta por el aburrimiento es mi celular aunque nunca lo saco de mi bolsillo pero aun así escucho música, aunque después de todo tengo derecho a relajarme, después de todo lo que paso esta mañana tengo varias cosas que hacer.

_Flas Back_

_-Sakura, hija recuerda que hoy tienes qu…-_

_-Si ya lo sé mama- hable con voz perezosa. Creo que me lo ha dicho unas cien veces desde que acepte ir a la reunión._

_-Y no se te olvide recoger el obsequio para los Uchiha…-_

_-Si mama lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces-_

_-…y tienes que estar aquí antes de las 7 para arreglarte…- siguió ignorándome mientras me recordaba todas las cosas que tenía que hacer el día de hoy._

_Fin Flash Back_

Algo que reamente odio es ir de compras y es mucho decir que mi madre es aficionada a eso siempre me trae ropa nueva, aunque como yo casi nunca salgo no lo uso muy seguido, solo en casa.

Mi mama me dio la 'oportunidad' de poder ir a comprar sola mi vestido, cree que ese vestido tiene que ser de mi gusto, me dijo todos los colores que existen en el mundo hasta me dijo que por que no compraba un vestido Neón? Eh estado pensando en algo más simple algo sencillo y que no llame mucho la atención.

-Teme porque tenemos que ir nosotros 'dattebayo?- escuchar la voz de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos.

Fije mi vista a la cabellera rubia y pude ver que estaban todos sus amigos o mejor dicho con los que me encontré ayer incluyendo a Sasuke quien se encontraba desinteresado en la conversación.

-quiero decir… porque nosotros tenemos que ir si es tu papa quien hizo la fiesta-

-Ya dobe, cállate- dijo casi al borde de la histeria pero con la mirada fulmino al rubio quien se limitó a mantenerse callado.

-Naruto- hablo Neji- no eres más idiota porque tu cerebro no te lo permite-

-OYE A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA!- grito molesto el rubio

-Escucha…- siguió explicando el Hyuga ignorando al rubio- aquí todos somos amigos, verdad?...- el rubio solo asintió como respuesta-… y nuestros padres se conocen, verdad?...-el rubio volvió a asentir pero con una sonrisa en su rostro- así que por nuestros padres es que vamos a ir, además nos obligaron- termino de hablar.

-Aaaaa ya entendí 'Dattebayo? Y de qué trata la fiesta- a todos les callo una gótica en la frente al estilo anime.

Deje de escuchar cuando empezaron a hablar de otras cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia. De pronto sentí una mira fría y penetrante en mi nuca y me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba mirando, gire mi cara para encontrarme unos ojos negros, el muy maldito estaba sonriendo arrogante, aunque es muy lindo…Que digo?!. Sin más que decir retiro mi mirada. Sabía que iba a ganar, él tiene.

-OYE!- grito Naruto- Tú no eres la chica de ayer 'dattebayo?- temblé, literalmente me hice gelatina no quería que me miraran y ahora que lo noto todos los amigos del azabache me miran con intriga esperando una respuesta por parte mía.

-Eee…etto…s-sii- respondo nerviosamente, nunca eh hablado con alguien desde que uso este atuendo, eso es más o menos casi un año y medio, y en estos dos meses desde que comenzó la escuela no eh hablado con nadie solo con los profesores pero laboralmente y mis padre, por obvias razones.

-Porque estas vestida así?-

-…-

-Tu eres Sakura Haruno?- pregunta Tenten

Solo asiento con la cabeza mientras intento ocultarme en mi asiento.

-Te parece si podemos hablar contigo un momento?- dijo tiernamente Tenten-… en privado-termino de decir.

Pensé en negarme pero me di cuenta que Hinata y Tenten no iban a hacerme daño

-Está bien- respondí en un murmuro, pero que alcanzaron a escuchar ya que pude ver como esbozaban una sonrisa.

-A donde se la llevan 'Dattebayo?- inquirió Naruto

-A un lugar donde tú no puedas ir baka…-respondió Tenten girando y tendiéndome la mano para irme con ella, después de todo teníamos bastante tiempo hasta que empezaran las clases.

-Go-gomen… Na-naruto-kun-se disculpó Hinata por el comportamiento de Tenten. Pude observar como Hinata se ponía más roja que un tomate, a kilómetros se puede notar que Hinata le gusta el rubio.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan- levanto la cabeza y mostro una gran sonrisa, algo que lo caracterizaba a él, y su mano en la nuca rascándose, parecía algo…mmm… nervioso.

Tenten Hinata y yo nos fuimos al baño y pude ver como Tenten echaba seguro al picaporte.

**FIN SAKURA POV'S**

**.**

Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa tenía miedo y sabía que no la iban a dejar salir de ahí sin una respuesta, o eso era lo que pensaba la castaña.

Ninguna hablo hasta que la pelirosa decidió hablar.

-Y díganme para que me trajeron- hablo algo nerviosa pero no lo demostró ni siquiera un poco

Tente y Hinata sonrieron de una forma cínica mirando a la pelirosa. Para ser sinceros ver en esa sonrisa en el rostro de Tenten no le extraño pero verlo en Hinata, la chica tímida, alegre y callada era demasiado terrorífica.

-dinos, porque usas eso?- pregunto Tenten

-mmm… no lo sé- mintió la pelirosa algo sonrojada

-Porque no te muestras como en realidad eres?- esta vez hablo Hinata en un tono cariñoso

Sakura dudo por unos momentos si dejarse ver o no pero antes de que respondiera le preguntaron algo que a cualquiera a simple vista diría "No"

-Te sientes cómoda con eso?- decía Tenten mientras la miraba de arriba abajo

Su respuesta era obvia. No, no se sentía cómoda con eso. Y era verdad los lentes siempre le tallaban la nariz dejándole unas marcas como su tuviera hoyos, y esa sudadera como era más grande que ella era pesada y le daba mucho calor en los días soleados aparte de ese molesto aparato en su boca que hacía que se le raspara el paladar y a veces la lengua.

-Y si no te sientes cómoda por lo usas?-

-Chicas…etto… yo no sé cómo decirlo pero…-

-Sabemos que no confías en nosotras porque nunca hemos hablado contigo, pero de ahora en adelante seremos amigas- dijo una Tenten muy sonriente.

Sakura se sintió muy emocionada no por tener amigas sino por tener en alguien en que confiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó los lentes, la sudadera y los _frenillos_, luego se soltó el pelo dejando verlo largo y sedoso en vez de una maraña mal arreglada y también dejando a Hinata y a Tenten con la boca abierta.

-Sabes que te ves linda así Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata alegre por el reciente cambio de su amiga

Sakura termino de arreglar el resto de su uniforme tanto la falda, las mangas, la corbata y sus tenis. Nunca le gusto usar zapatos formales o zapatillas eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar, aun así se veía como un toque de inocencia y rebeldía. Por ultimo recogió su cabello con una pinza ajustándolo a un lado y su flequillo hacia un lado como siempre.

Se giró para ver los rostros de sus nuevas amigas y el rostro de ellas era todo un poema. La veían con cara de sorprendidas, como si fuera un milagro.

-No puedo creer que tú seas la verdadera Sakura Haruno- comento divertida Tenten

-Pe-pero porque… usas… e-esos… le-lentes – pregunto Hinata.-

-No me gusta que me vean llorar, o que mis ojos reflejen tristeza sin contar otros motivos, además hace ver más realista el papel de "nerd"- respondió con tono de nostalgia y algo de diversión.

-Sabes Sakura, te subestimas mucho… realmente eres hermosa y te ocultas-

-Lo se Tenten pero…- todavía no les quería contar la verdad del porque se vestía de nerd.

-vamos a clase-decía Tenten mientras escucha el timbre de inicio de clases, Sakura rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se empezó a vestir rápidamente para ir, no quería llegar tarde cuando había llegado 45 minutos antes de que la clase comenzara.

-Que haces?- pregunto Tenten molesta por lo que estaba haciendo Sakura

-Pus cambiarme no es obvio- dijo en tono de burla mientras terminaba de colocarse la sudadera- no preguntes- Inquirió antes de que Tenten o Hinata dijeran una palabra sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenten y Hinata cerraron la boca antes de seguir discutiendo con Sakura y la dejaron terminar, después de todo ella tenía sus razones para hacerlo no?

"_Un día de estos me voy a mostrar" _.Respondió mentalmente la pelirosa. Si un día de estos iba a mostrar a la verdadera Sakura Haruno. Pensó mientras salía del baño para dirigirse a su clase.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Hola :D gracias por sus comentarios me ayudaron a inspirarme. Como se podrán dar cuenta estoy subiendo los capítulos diariamente para que así los puedan leer mas seguidamente, de hecho es porque estoy de vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado este cap y que me sigan dando apoyo con sus comentarios para seguir con la historia._

_Sayonara :3_


	4. De compras

**De compras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV'S**

Después del encuentro con Hinata y Tenten en el baño, fui a clases no pasó nada fuera de lo usual, aparte de burlas y humillaciones en la hora del almuerzo. Tenten se la paso reprochándome que porque no me quitaba mi _disfraz_ igual que Hinata pero no fue tan insistente como lo fue Tenten, después de conversar seriamente con ellas les hice entender que no me lo iba a quitar. Aparte de ellas dos nadie me habla.

Salí de la escuela –y como mi rutina– voy al centro comercial, no solo para cambiar mi apariencia si no para comprar el dichoso vestido que mi mama quería que me comprara, la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de comprarlo pero me acuerdo que no lo hago por mí sino por mi padre.

-Buenas tardes en que te puedo ayudar- me dijo una señorita bastante amable.

-Necesito un vestido- dije de la forma más amable y sonrientemente posible.

-Claro ven sígueme-

Después de recorrer la sección de caballeros –no falta nombrar que el almacén es bastante lujoso u los precios son bastante elevados, pero aun así me dieron dinero suficiente para todas es– llegamos a la sección de vestidos, donde había de todas las formas y colores. Largos, cortos, brillantes, simples, multicolores, etc.

-Que te parecen estos?- me tendió al parecer unos 7 vestidos. Después me mostro un vestidor para probármelos pero no fue necesario. Ninguno me gusto, todos eran largos y no me gustaron.

-disculpe, no tendrá vestidos más cortos?-decía mientras le entregaba todos los vestidos que supuestamente me había probado.

-Claro, no te preocupes espérame aquí- dio la vuelta y cuando regreso tenía por lo menos 5 vestidos en cada brazo, a simple vista se veían realmente lindos.

El primero realmente me hace ver como puta, rojo con lentejuelas por todo el vestido aparte demasiado ajustado para mi gusto. Aparte de que no dejaba nada a la vista. Cuando dije que lo quería corto no me refería a Tan corto como para salir a la calle y decir "Soy una cualquiera a la que te puedes tirar.

El segundo era más decente era un rosa pastel que llegaba a la rodilla y tenía un cinto debajo de mis senos, lo único que no me gusto era que llegaba hasta el cuello y tenía mangas cortas pero redondas, me hacía parecer como una muñeca, no más me faltaba el peluche y las dos colitas, así que esa no fue una gran elección.

El tercero me gusto más, era negro y me llegaba a medio muslo tenia pequeñas brillantinas por todo el vestido. La parte de arriba era ajustado, su falda era de delgadas telas hasta hacerse completamente negro haciendo vuelos. Realmente me gusto. Algo simple y sencillo. (**_ . _**)

-Ese te queda perfecto…- me dijo la señorita que me atendió.

-Gracias- fue lo único que me limite a decir mientras me admiraba en el espejo.

**FIN POV'S SAKURA**

**.**

**POV'S SASUKE**

Estaba realmente agotado, hoy en la noche era la fiesta de padre, unos asuntos de negocios o no sé qué y lo peor es que tendría que aguantar a algunos de mis compañeros, no me refiero a mis amigos si no algunos hijos de los socios de mi padre. Toda la semana estuve hastiado, todas las chicas me preguntaban si las iba a invitar, o las iba a sacar a bailar, o si iba a ser mi dama de compañía, entre muchas más estupideces me negué a todas.

Hoy en la mañana pude ver a Sakura y pude ver claramente a la nerdosa de siempre, me pareció repugnante su apariencia a veces me pregunto si en realidad con la chica que nos encontramos era ella o no tendría una hermana gemela, pero a cuantas chicas de pelo rosa conozco? A uno, a ella.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial comprando los trajes y vestidos sin contar que Temari nos obligó a ir a acompañarlas a escoger sus vestidos, si fuera por mí lo mandaría a comprar o a conseguir con alguno de los empleados de la casa.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y yo ya teníamos los trajes realmente no fue difícil escogerlos, excepto por Naruto que no supo qué color de corbata iba a escoger hasta que escogió un Naranja y su traje negro con camisa de color blanca, Neji con su traje negro y corbata negra igual que Shikamaru pero su corbata era roja y yo, traje negro y camisa negra con una corbata azul oscura. No fue difícil.

-Que problemática son las chicas con sus trajes.

-Tienes razón 'dattebayo, para que se arreglan tanto?-

-Por qué así son ellas Naruto- dijo Neji. Los tres estábamos en la sección de mujeres esperando a que ellas salieran sin contar todas las bolsas que tenían los otros tres de accesorios y zapatos, obviamente yo no voy a cargar nada de eso.

-Hmp-

-Oye teme, quienes más van a ir?-

-Familias importantes- respondí fríamente

-No, me refiero a so, me refiero a quienes van a ir de la escuela?-

-No sé ni me importa-

-Vaya que interesado Teme- dijo Naruto sarcásticamente, eso me hizo enojar pero no me voy a bajar al nivel de él.

-Cállate, usurantonkachi-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Baka-

-Teme-

-Ya cállense- hablo Neji- Naruto, no se te ocurre otra palabra?- dijo burlonamente a Naruto que hizo un puchero ante la pregunta de todos.

-Que problemáticos-

En ese momento salió Tenten, Temari y Hinata. Las tres se veían lindas, pero un punto rosa llamo mi atención.

**FIN POV'S SASUKE**

**.**

Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza, su vestido era simple pero bonito se sentía cómodo con ese. Era lila que llegaba hasta la rodilla, de tirantes con algunas flores en el borde del vestido.

Temari vestía algo más atrevido. Su vestido consistía en un color verde esmeralda a medio muslo y cubría un hombro dejando el otro al descubierto sin mangas tenía un cinto color dorado haciendo que resalte su cintura.

Tenten lucía un vestido color perla, igual que el de Hinata pero este un poco más arriba de las rodillas tenia brillante en el borde del vestido haciendo que se viera como un destello.

Los chicos quedaron realmente embobados por como lucían las chicas claro que trataban de disimularlo.

-Vaya chicas se ven muy bien- halago Naruto, tenía la mano en su nuca mostrando los nervios. Algo que él no sabe disimular.

-Se tardaron demasiado- replico molesto el Uchiha

-Lo sentimos pero es que no somos unas amargadas como tú- respondió Temari ofendida.

-Hmp- siguió su vista en el punto rosa del fondo. No quería discutir tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer.

-Te ves bien Tenten- el sonrojo de Tenten se hizo visible ante la mirada del Hyuga que esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Gra-gracias Neji- titubeo un poco.

-Hinata-chan te ves muy bien 'dattebayo- Hinata se puso roja hasta las puntas por el comentario del Uzumaki.

-Gracias…Na-naruto-Kun-

-Y tú no me vas a decir nada Shikamaru?- dijo algo triste y molesta Temari al ver que su novio no le decía algo lindo.

-Que problemática…-

-Eres un imbécil, vete al diablo- grito Temari con los ojos húmedos por la respuesta del Nara

-Ahhh- suspiro- Sabes que te ves hermosa no tengo porque decírtelo, para mi eres hermosa- dijo Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a su novia por detrás y le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Y tu Sasuke no nos vas a decir nada?- dijo Temari al ver la mirada perdida del azabache. Eso lo molesto estaba intentando concentrar la vita en ese punto rosa y lo distraen. Todos miraban donde se encontraba es punto y las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

-Esa no es Sakura?- pregunto Tenten sonriendo. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que decía la castaña era cierto.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Hola :D aquí les tengo el capitulo de hoy es pero que les haya gustado. Algunos me han dicho que esperan el saber porque Sakura se disfraza pero eso ya lo verán. Acuérdense de que subo los capitulo de esta historia y de "Un cambio repentino" DIARIAMENTE para que los puedan leer mas seguido y Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo a seguir estas historias._

_Sayonara :3_


	5. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke no le podía quitar la vista de encima, realmente se veía bonita con ese vestido aunque no la viera detalladamente. Pero las voces de Tenten lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

-Temari, nos acompañas un momento?- pregunto inocente Tenten, aunque la rubia ya conocía la mirada de Tenten no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Claro, no hay problema-

-Y-yo también voy- Hinata se les unió para ir a buscar en busca de la pelirosa.

Mientras las chicas la buscaban, los chicos quedaron totalmente perdidos aunque no le dieron mucha importancia, pero el azabache se vio demasiado molesto por perder de vista a la ojijade.

Sakura ya tenía de nuevo su ropa puesta y estaba a punto de pagar el vestido para luego irse pero fue interceptada por tres chicas.

-Sakura Haruno verdad?- le pregunto una rubia a la pelirosa.

-S-si... Tú quién eres?-

-Hola yo soy Temari. Tenten y Hinata me han hablado mucho de ti- Temari miro de arriba abajo a Sakura examinándola con la mirada como la ves pasada.

-Etto...- se empezaba a poner nerviosa, nunca llamaba la atención y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero es que te ves tan diferente que en la escuela-

En ese momento Sakura se acordó que estaba en el centro comercial y no tenia puesto su _'disfraz'_, pero ella y los otros chicos ya la habían mirado en su forma original.

-Temari deja de traumar a Sakura- la regaño Tenten- lo siento. No era intención ponerte nerviosa- al parecer sus nervios si se alcanzaban a notar.

-No te preocupes-

-Ho-hola Sakura-san- escucho la tierna y delicada voz de Hinata haciéndola calmar un poco. Sabía que estaba en confianza entre las chicas aunque no estaba muy acostumbrada.

-Hola Hinata- sonrió.

-Sakura te quiero presentar a Temari una compañera aunque de diferente año- dijo Tenten mientras señalaba a Temari.

-Mucho gusto Temari-san-

-Solo dime Temari, en confianza- su rostro mostraba sinceridad y era muy firme en sus palabras.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban molestos porque 'sus' chicas no aparecían y la verdad se estaba demorando demasiado.

-No será que se robaron los vestidos 'dattebayo? AHHH- Neji le había dado un zape en la cabeza bastante fuerte.

-No seas idiota, Tenemos todas sus cosas- explico molesto el Hyuga.

-Que estarán haciendo?- pregunto relajado Shikamaru aunque por dentro si estaba algo preocupado porque su novia no aparecía y le parecía problemático como todo.

-Tu qué opinas teme, donde estarán?- pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

-Hmp, no lo sé, dobe-

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Temari estaban hablando animadamente y la rubia ya sabía que Sakura se disfrazaba en la escuela pero que en realidad no necesitaba nada de lo que usa. Aunque ninguna de las tres sabía el porqué de la razón. Ninguna de las chicas insistió en el asunto y eso era algo que Sakura agradecía de corazón.

-Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy, por cierto lindos vestidos- Sakura pago y se fue del almacén antes de encontrarse con alguien más y que no deseara hacerlo.

Una vez que la pelirosa se haya ido las otras chicas se dieron cuenta de que aun tenían los vestidos puestos y los chicos las estaban esperando hace bastante rato y conociéndolos deberían estar bastante molestos.

-Hasta que aparecen- dice un exasperado Naruto

-lo sentimos... Es que nos entretuvimos un rato- explico nerviosa Tenten

-Hmp. Vámonos- Sasuke estaba realmente enojado y todos se pudieron dar cuenta ya que estaba mucho más molesto y callado de lo normal.

-Y a el que bicho le pico?- Pregunto Temari

-No lo sé, el Teme es raro...- Naruto y los chicos dejaron las cosas de las chicas para que se cambiaran y salieran.

Ellos pagaron los vestidos y todos se fueron para alistarse esa noche ya que seria la gran fiesta de los Uchiha.

Sakura iba llegando a su casa, pero antes de que llegara su mama ya la había hecho entrar.

-Quiero ver el vestido- dijo emocionada la señora Haruno

-Hola mama, como estas?, yo estoy muy bien gracias- comento sarcástica mientras le entregaba la bolsa y el vestido a su madre

-Ja ja ja que graciosa- respondió de la misma manera que su hija

La Sra. Haruno quedo encantada con el vestido le pareció tierno y encantador.

-Bien, ahora arréglate que en media hora llega tu padre-

-eso te lo debería decir yo a ti- dijo burlona Sakura.

-Oye!- las dos empezaron a reír y compartieron un rato agradable. Después de casi una hora de plática maternal Sakura subió para arreglarse, no tardaría demasiado. Entro a la bañera y desnudo su cuerpo, mientras estaba adentro pensó en recoger su cabello en una coleta alta pero decidió no hacerlo porque la reconocerían como la "pelo de chicle" así que mejor lo dejaría suelto y largo como le gustaba, igual que casi todos los días después de la escuela y en casa, recogido por atrás con una pinza y su flequillo adelante.

Sakura salió envuelta en una toalla saco su vestido y lo admiro por un rato, realmente le había gustado, y eso que ella no es de esas personas que usan ropa formal. Una vez vestida empezó a cepillar su largo y sedoso cabello, siempre le gusto tenerlo largo aunque aparentaba otra cosa en la escuela. Se maquillo levemente solo un brillo rosa y un poco de delineador negro que resaltaba sus orbes verdes pero sin exagerar.

También pensó en ponerse alguno de sus converse para ir pero por supuesto a su madre ni a su padre le iba a gustar y la harían ir descalza si era necesario, pero para ella ir descalza no era una opción así que con disgusto tomo unos tacos negros igual que su vestido, no tan altos, lo suficiente para no martirizarse con ellos y caminar 'cómodamente' claro, si es que podía caminar, ella nunca había caminado con ellos tal vez dos veces pero eso fue hace más de 2 años en un grado y en una boda de su tío donde ella amablemente accedió a ser la que cargaba los anillos y para su desgracia se quedó ahí más de casi una hora parada y sus tacos la habían matado, sin contar el ridículo que hizo ese día, por su torpeza -y por qué no sabía caminar- termino cayéndose sobre la novia y el novio, gracias a Kami los anillos no se habían perdido, claro que después de pedir mil disculpas por el accidente en su boda juro nunca más usar tacos.

Pero ahí estaba, rompiendo su juramento y volviendo a usar tacos le volvería a costar –y doler– aprender a caminar con ellos pero la ocasión o ameritaba. Tanto tiempo paso en su cuarto y en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su padre ya había llegado y su madre ya estaba lista.

Sakura bajo las escaleras de su habitación y se sentía como una quinceañera ante la mirada de sus padres. Realmente se veían bien, su madre tenía un vestido largo azul marino con tirantes y uno que otro adorno en este y su cabello rosa recogido en un elegante moño con algunos cabellos sueltos y su padre se veía muy elegante con traje negro casi todos los días usa es un traje gris, pero aun así se veía bien.

-Hija te ves realmente hermosa- dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba

-Mama, vas a llorar?- los ojos de su madre se habían aguado un poco por la emoción.

-No, no como crees, es la emoción- explico mientras limpiaba un poco sus ojos para que no se le corriera el maquillaje.

-Te ves bien hija y más con tacos, me acuerdo del día de la boda de tu tío fue tan gracioso- su hija lo miraba con una mirada fulminante así que opto por dejar de reír ante el recuerdo aunque le causaba mucha gracia.

-Gracias padre por el mal recuerdo de mi torpeza- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento-

La familia Haruno se encamino al auto para partir a la mansión Uchiha el camino era largo y faltaban diez minutos para las siete casi a tiempo para llegar a la fiesta.

Sasuke ya estaba arreglado como su hermano y padre solo que él se encontraba solo en su habitación, lo más curioso es que la fiesta era la celebración de la empresa, Itachi iba a asumir su cargo como vicepresidente después de graduarse.

Sin que él se diera cuenta los invitados empezaron a llegar y su madre –a punto de puños y patadas– lo saco de su habitación alegando que no podía ser un irrespetuoso. Después de su charla sobre los valores su madre le dio un gran beso en la mejilla para luego irse.

Sus amigos y la mayoría de invitados ya habían llegado hasta que todos los de su grupo se reunieron.

-JAJAJAJA- Naruto empezó a reír como loco mientras llamaba la atención del público haciendo que algunos se sintieran avergonzados.

-Cállate dobe- gruño Sasuke

-Sa-sasuke- kun, ti-tienes… lápiz la-labial- hablo tímidamente Hinata que estaba sonrojada por los indebidos pensamientos.

Sasuke toco su mejilla y efectivamente tenia lápiz labial, se acordó de su madre cuando lo saco a la fuerza y se despidió con un beso. Le parecía tierno aunque nunca lo admitiera, siempre había querido demasiado a su madre Mikoto.

-Ya callate dobe, deja de burlarte- no le faltaba mucho para derramar la última gota de paciencia que tenía –que era muy poca– sin más que decir se fue de ahí no sin antes golpear al idiota de su amigo.

Pudo ver a más gente que lo saludaba amablemente y el solo daba la mano o asentía con la cabeza no estaba de buen humor, algunos de sus compañeros estaban ahí y la chicas buscaban la oportunidad para acercarse a él aunque lo único que hacía era ignorarlas. Termino en el balcón más grande de su casa en el segundo piso sin que nadie se diera cuenta subió.

Sakura y sus padres llegaron alrededor de las ocho. Al entrar Sakura quedo sorprendida no creyó que iban a ir tantos "compañeros" de la escuela. Por un momento se sintió pánico, pero para su desgracia varias miradas se situaron en ella, algunos murmurando cosas sobre ella que intento no darle bastante importancia, no quería ver a los Shimura entre ellos Karin y Tayuya.

No sin antes saludar a los Uchiha que empezaron a hablar animadamente con sus padres, recibiendo halagos por parte de la señora Uchiha y una sonrisa por parte del señor. Con mucha cautela –que casi no consiguió– subio al segundo piso y quedo rondando por los pasillos.

Sasuke había visto una sombra a través de la puerta, seguro era alguien buscándolo, pero pudo ver la silueta de una mujer. Pensó en ocultarse para que no lo fastidiara si era alguna de las que dice que está enamorado de él pero al ver que no entra decide salir a mirar quien es.

-Sakura…?- pregunto el azabache al ver un cuerpo femenino y hermoso junto a una cabellera rosa.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera directo al suelo, dejando todo a la vista de Sasuke. El intento ayudarla para que no recibiera el impacto pero era demasiado tarde y aun así estaba muy lejos de ella.

-Sa-sasuke…?- pregunto nerviosa al azabache podría encontrarse con cualquier otra persona pero no preciso con él.

-Vaya encuentro…- murmuro, sonrió de forma picara mientras miraba las bragas de la pelirosa dejando todo a su imaginación, que rápido tenía que espantar esos pensamientos si no quería tomar una ducha fría en vez de pasar un rato con la pelirosa.

Lo que él no esperaría es que su encuentro con ella conocería lo que verdaderamente es Sakura Haruno.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Hola :D se que me tarde varios días en volver a poner este capitulo, fue porque tuve algunos problemas pero esta semana creo los podre publicar diariamente. gracias por su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, haganmelo saber c;._

_Sayonara :3_


	6. Presentación

**Presentación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV'S**

No me quería encontrar a Sasuke ahí, si alguien sube pensara que estábamos haciendo algo malo. Me puse roja de solo pensar. Sasuke, yo y una habitación. Claro que no estábamos en una, estábamos en el pasillo pero muy cerca de cualquier habitación. Es casi lo mismo.

-Lindas bragas Haruno- la mirada de Sasuke era de picardía igual que su sonrisa.

Cuando escuche "Bragas" y "Haruno" mi rostro se puso de un color totalmente rojo, me sentía ridícula. Estar mostrando mi ropa interior a un hombre no ha sido una de mis expectativas más grandes y menos para ligar a un chico. Menos si ese chico es nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

Tan rápido como dijo eso igual fue para pararme y arreglar el vestido, pero mi puta suerte es tan mala que no me acordaba que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación a duras penas podía caminar con esos armamentos de 10 centímetros que le partirían la cabeza a cualquiera. En otras palabras llamados Tacos.

Antes de poder arreglar mi vestido perdí el equilibrio y termine por caerme por segunda vez pero esta vez caí hacia adelante. Sobre Sasuke y creo que le hice daño por su rostro.

-Sabes...estas algo pesada- gimió con dificultad por falta de oxígeno.

-Lo...lo siento- me quite de encima de él y quede acostada a su lado.

-Veo que no tienes experiencia con los tacos-

-aa. Estas cosas no se me dan, además me siento ridícula simplemente no me gustan- bufé molesta mientras me los quitaba.

-Vaya, eres la primera mujer que conozco a la que no le gustan los tacos- dijo algo sorprendido. Y tiene razón todas se mueren por tener que caminar con esos "rompe jetas" que a caminar con tenis.

-Veras, no conoces mucho sobre mí- dije sonriendo mientras me paraba y le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

-Hmp-

-Hmp- lo imite.

-No hagas eso- ordeno en un gruñido molesto.

-No hagas eso-

-Deja de hacerlo-

-Deja de hacerlo-

-Hablo en serio, ya basta- frunció el ceño al ver que no dejaba de imitarlo.

-Hablo en serio, ya basta-

-Coño, ya deja de imitarme!- dijo exasperado.

-Aaa- fingí sorpresa- dijiste una mala palabra- apunte ofendido.

-Y?-dijo altanero mientras que yo fruncía el ceño por su tono de voz.

-Eso está mal-dije molesta. Estire mi mano directo a su cabeza y le pegue.

-Auch!- se quejó cuando recibió un zape por parte mía.-Por qué coño hiciste eso?- tenía la mano en su cabeza masajeando la parte "afectada"

Le di otro zape.

-Y ahora porque- se quejó.

-Cada vez que digas 'coño' recibirás un zape- explique sonriente.

-Hmp-

-No sabes decir otra cosa?-

-Hn-

-Vaya que comunicativo- noto la ironía y solo sentí como me jalaba de la muñeca para ir mas al fondo del pasillo y entrar en una habitación.

No se veía nada solo el balcón que iluminaba un sillón grande en forma de L y una mesa central sobre una alfombra.

-Que hacemos aquí?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Nada malo no te preocupes-

-Prendió la luz y pude ver su habitación era de azul oscuro, o pues la mayoría de las cosas. Su cama era doble y estaba pegada a la pared junto a ella una mesa de noche donde no tenía mucho solo un retrato de su familia y una lámpara a la derecha tenía un escrito y era bastante organizado tenía su Mac. portátil y una lámpara iluminándola y con una silla bastante cómoda, de oficina negra. Su armario estaba pegado a la pared casi al lado de la cama y en otra pared pude ver un estante de libros, alguno ya me los había leído, de hecho los tengo pero no dije nada al respecto. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue su pantalla plana era bastante grande como del tamaño de mi escritorio, que era grande -no tanto como el de él, pero era grande- que quedaba enfrente del sillón al contrario que el balcón vi el _Xbox 360_ y junto a él, la _Play Station 3_, la habitación era realmente grande. Me enamore de su consola.

-Te vas a quedar mirando o...- inquirió mirándome

-Lo siento es que...- me puse nerviosa y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-Sabes jugar?- pregunto señalando las consolas.

-S-si...- no sentía vergüenza por que una chica supiera jugar videojuegos pero no quería que me humillara por no hacer cosas de niñas...Ya me habían humillado.

-Teme!- entro de improvisto Naruto y agradezco a que estuviera solo.

-Yo-yo me voy- dije rápidamente, cogí mis tacones en la mano y salí de la habitación pro una mano me detuvo y me quito uno de mis tacos.

-No vas a ningún lado- dijo cortante detrás de mí.

-Mmm Sasuke no creo que me deba quedar- seguí caminando ignorándolo no quería que me viera nadie creo que a Sasuke lo soporto pero a Naruto…es algo escandaloso no quiero que se le vaya la boca en cosas que no debe pensar.

Seguí caminando y podía escuchar a Sasuke siguiéndome pero sin decir alguna palabra.

Gran error.

_"mierda". _Pensé. Si hubiera salido en otro momento estaría mejor pero no. Al parecer Fugaku Uchiha estaba junto a su esposa dando un discurso y todos estaban en silencio escuchando sus palabras y junto a ellos estaba un muchacho parecido a Sasuke solo que más grande–Que al parecer es Itachi, uno de los motivos de esta fiesta–.Todas las miradas se fijaron en mí y sentí que la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí. Sentí un cuerpo más grande que el mío, era Sasuke, no lo mire pero el a mi si y pude ver como se quedaba al lado mío sin decir una palabra, su rostro era el mismo de siempre tan tranquilo a diferencia de mí que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Sasuke…-murmuro sorprendida la señora Uchiha mirándonos con los ojos abiertos.

-Oi, Teme, que cosas pervertidas le estabas haciendo…a…Sakura…-chan…- Grito. Su voz se fue quedando atrás al vernos en la situación en la que nos encontraban. El solo nos miró a nosotros y juraba que estaba mucho más roja de la vergüenza y Sasuke lo mataba con la mirada.

La parte de 'cosas pervertidas' dirigidas a Sasuke y que todos escucharan esas palabras, fue realmente incómodo y ni me quería imaginar en las cosas que pensaban los demás.

Nada lindo.

Solo miraba a todos que nos miraban a los dos con caras realmente sorprendidas y nadie dijo nada, fue un silencio realmente incómodo.

-No es lo que piensan- aclaro Sasuke en su defensa.

-Teme…- Naruto estaba bastante nervioso cuando la mirada fría de Sasuke se dirigió a él.

-Considerante muerto, Usuratoncachi- dijo por lo bajo pero todos escucharon por el sumiso silencio.

Mientras Sasuke fulminaba a Naruto con la mirada y el solo reía nerviosamente yo fije la mirada en mis padres. Mi madre tenía cara graciosa y estaba a punto de botar la carcajada, la conocía, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Mientras mi padre tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba enojado.

-Maldita!- grito una voz chillona- quien te crees para quitarme a mi Sasuke-kun!-

Al parecer esto ya no es algo público sino algo personal. Karin se estaba dirigiendo a mí con sus hermosas palabras –nótese la ironía– mientras que ella y Tayuya me fulminaban con la mirada, me sentí orgullosa por un momento, quería ir y bajar para cogerla y trapear el piso con ella mientras pedía piedad. Pero como llego el orgullo así de rápido se fue.

-Lo mejor sería que sigamos con la fiesta- hablo Itachi en voz alta. Toda la gente se fue con su copa en mano y murmurando una que otra cosas sobre Sasuke y yo.

-Podemos hablar- pidió Sasuke.

-Lo mejor es que yo me vaya- fue lo único que dije para luego ir hacer una leve reverencia a los padres de Sasuke y pedir perdón por lo causado. Vi mis pies descalzos y fue aun peor.

Por mi culpa arruine todo, le arruine la fiesta a los señores Uchiha y le arruine la noche a mi padre. Esta era la razón por la cual no venía a ninguna de estas fiestas humillarme. Y no solo eso sino dejar a mi padre con mala cara, solo espero que esto no le traiga problemas.

Baje las escaleras frente a la atenta mirada de mis padres y sentía pena, solo baje mi cabeza y quede mirando los zapatos de ellos dos.

-Yo… lo siento-murmure avergonzada, solo quería que mi padre me perdonara por lo que hice.

-Cariño no te preocupes…-dijo mi madre consolándome.

-Papa…perdón- estaba temblando no quería llorar y menos en frente de ellos.

-Mi corazón no te preocupes- dijo mi padre con voz delicada al parecer no estaba enojado y me alegre mucho.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme con protección y cariño. Rompí en llanto, los amaba con todo mi corazón yo solo les deseo lo mejor y gracias a mí y a mi torpeza los deje en ridículo.

Siempre fui vulnerable con mis sentimientos y por mi vida no fue muy grata en la infancia, siempre pienso primero en los demás –sobre todo si son mis padres– y por eso mi autoestima es la más baja sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Vamos…- dijo mi madre.

Mi padre se alejó y vi que estaba hablando con el señor Uchiha al parecer pidiendo disculpas por lo que paso. Me sentí la hija más tonta del mundo. Lo que está haciendo mi padre lo debería estar haciendo yo, esa era mi responsabilidad, no que mi papá se disculpara por lo que yo cause.

La señora Uchiha me miro y yo solo me abrace a mi madre como una niña de 5 años y no la mire más.

Todo paso muy rápido yo solo me aleje con mis padres y de camino a casa nadie dijo nada, no era un silencio incómodo, más que incomodo era un silencio comprensivo en familia. Llegamos a casa y Salí disparada mi habitación y me prepare para dormir, me acosté y quede pensando aunque más que pensando, recordando.

**_Continuara…._**

* * *

_Si lo se me tarde un poco, pero es que hace poco fue mi cumpleaños (16 de diciembre) y estuve celebrándolos así que no tuve tiempo para actualizar, lo siento les debo una disculpa pero ahora si puedo estar actualizando cada vez que pueda alguna de las historias que tengo. _

_Sin mas que decir, gracias por sus comentarios y opinen sobre lo que pueda pasar._

_Sayonara :3_


	7. La verdad

**La verdad **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV'S**

Recordar el pasado es muy duro para mí, todos esos insultos, ofensas, agresiones y demás son realmente frustrantes agradezco que solo duro un año y no toda mi vida como creía.

_Flash Back_

_No más tenia de 5 años, iba para los 6. Recién estaba entrando a mi primera escuela en kínder, me sentía muy feliz, siempre me había gustado estudiar y más porque estaba por prepararme para el futuro pero no todo era como lo pensé._

_Cuando entre mi primera y única amiga era Ino Yamanaka una niña segura de sí misma y no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie y mucho menos si se meten con ella._

_Pero ella se fue con sus nuevas amigas._

_Karin y Tayuya Shimura._

_Entraron junto conmigo por ser 'conocidas'. Lo que más odio de ellas, es que son mis primas._

_Así es son parientes mías. Desde ahí radica el problema._

_Mi padre fue adoptado por mi abuelo a la edad de 12 años, vivía solo y prácticamente en la calle, es decir el 'hermano' del padre de Karin y Tayuya. Danzo Shimura, es casi 10 años mayor que mi padre._

_A Danzo no le gustaba la idea de compartir herencia con mi padre por que no era de su sangre, así que todos en mi familia –por parte de papá– me odian, por ser la hija de una mujer de clase media y no tenía con que mantenerse._

_A mi abuelo no le importo que su hijo adoptado se enamorara de una mujer de clase media pero al resto si, hasta mi abuela. La muerte de mi abuelo fue trágica ya que nadie se la esperaba estaba muy bien de salud. Fue un ataque respiratorio._

_Ahí mi padre sufrió mucho. Por la muerte de su padre, Danzo le hizo la vida imposible, diciendo que él no tenía herencia porque era un hombre arrastrado en busca de dinero. Mi padre se aguantó eso por muchos años pero no decidió dejar a mi madre, así que tomo la decisión. Dejar su fortuna por el amor. _

_Me siento orgullosa por mi padre, me gustaría tener a un hombre que fuera igual que él, renunciar a todo por mí. Pero eso solo existen en cuentos de hadas, aunque claro está un gran ejemplo es mi padre._

_Desde entonces mi padre dejo de ser Shimura y se convirtió en Kenta Haruno, su anterior apellido._

_Vaya que es un hombre, salir adelante con una familia. Y hace 17 años llegue yo._

_Sakura Haruno._

_Como era mi primer día de escuela no concia a nadie, a excepción de Karin y Tayuya. _

_-Que haces aquí boba- dijo orgullosamente Karin._

_Su prima la pelirosada, la hija de un arrastrado y una pobretona según todos ellos y como no si desde entonces Karin y Tayuya me cogieron bronca._

_-Deberías ir a la calle donde perteneces- esa fue la voz de Tayuya._

_Yo estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, alejada de los demás. Cuando Tayuya y Karin empezaron a molestarme, todos los niños estaban alrededor de nosotras tres mirándonos. Ino no había parecido ese día tal vez estaría con sus padres._

_-Sabes que pelo de chicle-desde Karin empezó ese apodo- deberías cortarte el pelo, porque bien feo si lo tienes-_

_-…-Yo no tenía con que responderles y sentía que iba a llorar porque me sentía triste de que me dijeran esas cosas tan feas._

_-También deberías y a comprar unos lentes para ocultar esos feos ojos-dijo Tayuya. Nada ni nadie hacia nada, simplemente miraban._

_-…-_

_-Parecen de color vomito es asqueroso- Karin hizo una mueca de asco y todos empezaron a reírse._

_-…-_

_-Además te hacen falta dientes es horrible- Tayuya sonrió para mostrarme sus pequeños dientes. El problema es que a mi hace poco se me había caído mi primer diente de adelante y esperaba que me creciera como dijeron mis padres._

_-…- mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos._

_-Y tu horrible frente que es más grande que una pelota- apoyo Tayuya._

_Todos empezaron a reírse y me decían fea, ojos raros, frentezota. Y así seguían todos. No hice amigos en kínder, fue una infancia horrible. Pero gracias a petición mía le pedí a mis padres que me cambiaran de jardín, así que lo hicieron._

_Así fue cuando entre a primaria, e igual a secundaria. Pero desde entonces estaban Karin, Tayuya e Ino que siempre me llamaba frente de marquesina, aunque eso en vez de entristecerme me hacía gracia. Yo la había llamado cerda y ella frente de marquesina. Ella nunca me ofendió, simplemente pasaba por mi lado y sonreía y me susurraba frente de marquesina, pero siempre iba detrás de Karin y Tayuya._

_En secundaria empecé con mi disfraz, ocultando mi verdadero yo de los demás. Y humillándome, la verdad se me había hecho costumbre. Muy pocas personas se metían conmigo simplemente me ignoraban._

_Por un momento me sentía culpable de la desgracia de mis padres pero me equivoque, ellos me explicaron todo y yo lo comprendí. Pero no por eso cambie mi disfraz._

_Fin Flash Back_

Una infancia realmente arruinada, aunque no tanto porque estaba con mis padres y gracias a ellos pude tener momentos de felicidad y alegría, sus trabajos nunca les impidieron estar conmigo cada momento libre que podían estaban conmigo y eso me hacía realmente feliz.

Eran las 6 de la mañana un sábado, no había nada más que hacer así que decidí salir a trotar como casi todas las mañanas de los fines de semana aunque siempre salgo a las 8 y no a las 6. Cambiar de rutina no está mal… pero antes de levantarme vi un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Qué es esto…- murmure mirando de cerca el paquete. Cuando vi la tarjeta de entrega…

_Oh mierda mis papas me van a matar. _Pensé.

Mierda, mierda, mierda! Mi mama me había dicho que pasara por el junto con el vestido y yo por perezosa se me olvido. Pero también es culpa de ellos que no se dieron cuenta que tenía un puto obsequio en las manos!

-Bien, calma…- Suspiro-

-Solo sal, trota, distráete y luego arreglas esto- dije para mí misma mientras formaba un plan.

Me vestí con mi ropa deportiva que era un pantalón deportivo pegado a las piernas azul oscuro, una musculosa negra y sobre este una sudadera gris, pero de mi talla. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones por mi cara pero que no me incomodan, unos zapatos deportivos blancos Nike.

Salí de mi casa a toda prisa con mi celular y audífonos escuchando música para mantenerme distraída, pensando en todo lo de anoche y en mi infancia claro que no era toda la historia pero bueno.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba a más de la cuenta de donde se suponía que tenía que trotar prácticamente seguí hasta un barrio de alta clase. Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien.

En definitiva lo mío es chocar con la gente y caerme de culo, de vez en cuando me podrían agarrar pero no…

-Auch!- me queje cuando caí de trasero.

-Fíjate por donde vas…- dijo una voz masculina que se me hizo conocida.

-Oye…-me di cuenta que era Sasuke y vaya mierda que el mundo es pequeño.

_Deja vu._

Estas fue la misma forma en la que choque con él en el centro comercial, solo que a diferencia de esta vez él estaba solo y tenía ropa deportiva. Tenía una camiseta blanca en cuello V y mangas cortas dejando ver sus músculos de los brazos, no exagerados pero si se veían bastante bien, una pantaloneta negra casi hasta la rodilla no tenía medias y con solo unos tenis deportivos negros. También tenía unos audífonos puestos.

_Oh por Dios pero que sexy y guapo es…_

Basta! Se supone que no… no…no. Está bien se supone que no importa pero simplemente no… el no.

-Nunca vas a dejarme?- pregunto con sonrisa orgullosa.

Me di cuenta que a más de dos calles estaba la mansión Uchiha. Tal vez no debí Salir a trotar, muy mala ida.

-…-no dije nada simplemente lo mire, y esperaba que mee humillara por mi torpeza pero al parecer me equivoque.

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar pero no la tome de inmediato sino que dude…

-Qué esperas tómala- dijo exasperado al ver que dudaba en tomar su mano.

La tome y me levante quedando frente a él, pero cuando me quería soltar de su mano, no pude, me tenía agarrada por esta.

-Etto…creo que me puedes soltar…-murmure mirando mi mano y él se dio cuenta, rápidamente la soltó y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmp- ok eso no me lo esperaba y no sé qué carajos espero de él.

-Buenos días- salude cortésmente mientras me volví a poner los audífonos _–_que por sí ya se me habían caído_–_

-Hmp- me molesto mucho que solo respondiera eso, es decir yo lo saludo y el muy pendejo solo me responde "Hmp?".

-Está bien, adiós- me despedí- para devolverme a mi casa por donde había venido. Me acorde del regalo y se lo tenía que entregar sin que se diera cuenta mi mamá. Mire el reloj y vi que marcaban las 7:40 am es decir que ellos se levantan en una hora aproximadamente, si iba rápido alcanzaba a entregárselo y desaparecer.

Me di la vuelta y todavía estaba en la misma posición en la que estaba, parecía congelado.

-Oye… tengo que entregarte algo…-dije tímidamente.

El rápidamente se voltio a mirarme con una ceja levantada.

_Oh pero que ceja más sensual…_

Basta! Me recrimine mentalmente. No debo pensar de el en esa manera.

-Qué-dijo cortante.

-El regalo de anoche- me sonroje de tan solo recordar lo de ayer y oh por Kami pero que pena sentí.

El solo levanto una ceja confundido.

-Es un detalle de mis padres- aclare su duda

-aa- asintió con desinterés.

-Ta parece si te lo mando con alguien?- pregunte algo dudosa por la expresión del Uchiha.

El alzo la ceja confundido. Porque no simplemente me lo entrega ellas misma. Pensó Sasuke

-Por qué no me lo entregas tú?- pregunto confundido, su voz era realmente seductora y sexy…Basta!

-Por qué…etto…-no sabía que decir o si, simplemente quería irme rápido de ahí.

_"no querrás que una nerdasa como yo, te entregue el regalo en la escuela al sex-symbol de la escuela". _Pensé en responderle pero no sería muy 'educado' de mi parte.

-Hmp- estaba esperando una respuesta, pero al ver no respondía y estaba perdida en mi mundo, prefirió verme aunque no le preste atención.

**FIN SAKURA POV'S**

**.**

Y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver el cuerpo que tenía la chica por segunda vez. Simplemente era…hermoso.

Sasuke borro esos pensamientos, lo único que quería de ella era su cuerpo. Ya se lo había propuesto así que lo lograría.

-Yo… será mejor que me vaya. Adiós- se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su casa, esto era realmente ridículo. Pensó.

_"bravo, Sakura, ya no solo te quedas como estúpida tartamudeando sino que sales huyendo como una vil ladrona"_

-Vaya forma de enfrentar las cosas Sakura- se dijo a sí misma, algo triste. No solo en el pasado sino que en el presente también.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Holiwis :D, como bien sabrán, FELIZ NAVIDAD esta época es muy hermosa, es muy linda para compartir con tu familia. Así que de regalo les dejare este capitulo. Espero que les guste y déjenme saber que opinan._

_SAYONARA :3 y feliz Navidad (atrasada pero feliz)_


	8. Pensando y observando

**Pensando y observando**

**.**

**.**

.

**SAKURA POV'S**

El encuentro con Sasuke no fue nada de mi agrado sobre todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy y lindo que era. Pero claro él no está a mi alcance, ni siquiera si fuéramos las últimas personas en el mundo, probablemente preferiría follarse a un _maniquí _ o aun palo de escoba.

Está bien creo que exagere con lo del palo de escoba pero seguramente si será con el _maniquí. _Pero ese no es el punto.

Es otro día de escuela, triste para mí. Especialmente este día me levante muy temprano, más de lo usual, pensé en dormir otro rato pero no pude algo me inquietaba –siempre lo hace–pero esta vez era algo diferente. Mis padres aún no se levantaban y claro está, ¿Quién se levantaría a las tres de la madrugada? Claramente la respuesta se encontraba en mí.

Me aliste con el uniforme que siempre uso en la escuela –el de nerd– me imagino que a las _4:25 am _el centro comercial no estaría abierto lo abren hasta las 6 y yo estoy llegando allá a las _6:10 _para legar a la escuela diez minutos después de que salgo del centro comercial pero al parecer hoy va a ser diferente.

Antes de encaminarme a la salida de mi casa deje una nota a mis padres diciendo que hoy salí más temprano de lo normal y es que salir a las cinco de la mañana no es normal para mi algo me tenía muy angustiada y eso me tiene de peor ánimo.

Durante el trayecto tuve la cabeza gacha no mire al frente y por un milagro no me tropecé con nadie ni caí al duro suelo.

En la escuela ya habían estudiantes, muy escasos, unos 15 o menos no lo sé pero a ninguno de ellos los conocía, solo se limitaban a mirarme y burlarse o mirarme con asco. Ya casi ni me afecta, creo que la costumbre a que me trataran así es algo…_normal?_

Debería defenderme, lo sé, pero no tengo ni el más mínimo valor de enfrentarme a alguien o peor aún, de meter en algún apuro a mis padres.

Pero algo me hizo recordar el mismo día que me encontré con Sasuke cuando Salí a trotar. Sonreí melancólica.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en el parque aun recordando lo que paso con Sasuke por la mañana pero en vez de ir a mi casa fui al parque a distraerme un poco, pensando en todo._

_-Pero mira quien es… nada menos y nada más que la nerdasa que se cree linda- dijo una voz odiosa y supe de inmediato que era Karin._

_-…-_

_-Lindo show el que hiciste en la fiesta de MI Sasuke-kun- dijo mordaz._

_Yo aún no levantaba la cabeza no quería que me viera llorar o peor aún verme débil._

_-Pero sigues siendo igual de fea y rara que siempre-dijo con odio. Yo solo apretaba los ojos frustrada de no poder hacer nada. Karin es intocable, con una sola mano que se le ponga encima condeno a mi familia a un maldito infierno._

_-Creo que ya es suficiente Karin…- Gire mi rostro para ver quien había sido el que me había defendido y para mi sorpresa fue… Ino?_

_La pelirroja frunció el ceño al ver como la rubia la miraba intensamente. Se acercó a mí hasta quedar casi mejilla con mejilla pero sin tocarme. El olor a perfume de perra barata inundo mis fosas nasales e intente contener esa repulsión que sentía hacia ella y no vomitar por el aroma._

_-Esto no se va a quedar así estúpida- me dijo en un susurro para luego dar media vuelta e irse._

_Que pequeño era el mundo cundo no querías que nadie te viera._

_-Estas bien?- me pregunto Ino. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

_-No…deberías estar…con-migo- dije en apenas un susurro, si se venía a burlar que lo hiciera ya y no me jodiera más._

_-Yo solo me quería venir a despedir- dijo triste y con sus ojos algo cristalinos como si quisiera llorar._

_ Mi cara era de total confusión. ¿Despedirse? ¿A caso se va?_

_-Eh?-_

_-Yo…yo te quería pedir disculpas Sakura, de verdad lo siento mi intención no fue hacerte daño, me cegué por los celos y por la oxigenada de Karin- me burle por la forma en la que la había llamado y ella sonrió-…sé que no es un momento para decirte todo esto, sobre todo por lo que te hice, quería que me perdonaras y despedirme de ti, me voy lejos y eres la única amiga de verdad que tuve y que la abandone cuando tú nunca lo hiciste- sonrió triste ante sus palabras._

_-A dónde vas?- me atreví a preguntar._

_-Alemania- suspiro._

_No sabía que decir. La verdad no sabía si creerle o solo se estaba burlando de mi para luego humillarme._

_-Sé que debes pensar que te odio…-_

_-No-la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo mas- solo…espero que tengas un buen viaje y que regreses pronto…cerda-Vi como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la llame cerda, esto era muy común entre nosotras cuando éramos amigas y me sentí feliz de podérselo decir libremente._

_-Regresare… gracias-vi como dudaba un momento y luego sentí sus brazos apretarme fuerte, ese gesto me sorprendió. Una de las populares abrazaba a la fea de la escuela. Qué ironía._

_- No hay de que- respondí en un susurro pero que ella pudo escucharme perfectamente._

_-Y no te sigas escondiendo eres muy linda para hacerlo…frentona- dijo separándose de mí y sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa pero no era forzada, era sincera._

_Agradecí que no hubiera nadie alrededor nuestro no por pena sino porque no quería que Ino tuviera problemas._

_Ino me abrazo por última vez y se marchó por donde había llegado, prometiéndome que volvería y que quería ver un cambio en mí._

_Fin Flash Back_

Mi memoria hizo algo que no esperaba…

Sasuke.

Mierda, el regalo de los Uchiha, porque para la escuela si soy inteligente pero para otras cosas soy tan torpe.

Varios suspiros y gemidos de chicas llegaron a mis oídos me tense al solo escucharlos. Una de dos, venia Uchiha Sasuke y ya había llegado a la escuela o las chicas de la escuela tuvieron un orgasmo por ver algo excitante.

Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba ahora me volví una pervertida, aun así ambos tienen que ver con Sasuke y eso no quito para nada mi preocupación.

-Hmp!- pude escuchar el monosílabo de él y después de eso unos suspiros. ¿De verdad son tan patéticas cuando el solo las rechaza?

Sasuke apareció en todo su esplendor aunque yo solo me bloque y evite su mirada. El día pasó de lo más normal para mi hasta que llego la ultima hora de clase.

Todos empezaron a ir al gimnasio y la verdad no sabía la razón, hasta que me acorde tenia clase de gimnasia y yo pensando que me tocaba algebra.

Siempre era lo mismo eran quemados, ponchados o hacer ejercicio hasta que tus piernas se rompieran y al parecer era quemados. Todas las clases era lo mismo siempre era a pegarme a mi casi hasta sacarme hematomas o romperme los lentes y la nariz. El año pasado me lesione la mano por culpa de un balón que no recibí y caí al piso sobre mi mano… Unas 50 veces

**FIN POV'S SAKURA**

**.**

**SASUKE POV'S**

Ya lo eh dicho varias veces pero, la apariencia de Sakura es realmente fea, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo ni siquiera me dignaba a mirarla, daba pena estar al lado de ella, tal vez con eso no tendría ganas de tenerla en mi cama, pero toda la población femenina ya estuvo en mis brazos ni si quiera sé cuántas veces lo eh hecho. Algunas me daban buen sexo y otras apenas lo lograban.

Se podría decir que Karin es alguien especial, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo con ella cada vez lo hacía mejor y cosas diferentes, no me importa con cuantos se acueste con tal de que me cumpla a mi es suficiente. Pero esta semana no eh podido. La mata de rosa chicle me tiene hastiado desde que vi su figura eh querido cogérmela, pero en cuanto la veo en la escuela de nerdasa como siempre, mi excitación llega a cero.

Su cuerpo era lo que quería pero no sabía cómo conseguirla sin llamar la atención de los demás y hacer un suicidio social. Lo acepto soy el mujeriego de la escuela no me importa en lo más mínimo las chicas o lo que suceda con ellas.

Gimnasia era mi clase y para mi mala suerte me tocaba con Haruno la ñoña. Por más cuerpo que tenga no iba a dejar de ser lo que es. Es verdad, lo que paso en la fiesta de mi padre me causo uno que otro problema, no quería socializar con ella y por eso la lleve a mi habitación para tomar su cuerpo y probar otra cosa, pero algo fue lo que no me dejo hacerlo, nunca antes una chica me había dado un zape o me había molestado y pasar ese momento tan agradable con ella me gusto, por un momento había olvidado lo que iba a hacer con ella y cuando recordé fue tarde por que el dobe de mi amigo apareció en la puerta diciendo que era un pinche pervertido y estaba pervirtiendo a Sakura.

El encuentro de salida a hacer deporte fue aún peor, toda la mañana tuve una erección. No parar de imaginármela con su ropa de deporte puesta y luego quitársela sería lo mejor y por eso pase toda la puta mañana congelando me la ducha.

Pensar en eso solo me provoca otra erección en una clase! Mierda! Para mi suerte la perra de Karin estaba ahí cerca con un short pegado y casi dejando ver su trasero y una camiseta pegada dejando ver sus grandes pechos.

-Karin- la llame fríamente y cuando menos me lo espere estaba en frente de mí.

-Si Sasukito?- odio que me llame así pero que se le va a hacer.

-Tsk. Vámonos- Salí de ahí junto con ella hacia el cuarto del conserje un buen polvo ahí es excitante sobre todo si me descubren, pero no es la primera vez que lo hago ahí.

**FIN POV'S SASUKE**

**.**

**POV'S SAKURA**

Realmente estaba enojada, precisamente hoy habían aplazado treinta minutos más la clase de gimnasia, la hubieran cancelado si a alguna idiota de mi clase no se le ocurriera la idea de hacerme una broma pesada y tirarme los casilleros encima. Esto era el colmo! Me aguanto los insultos, las miradas de odio y asco, los golpes y todas las cosas malas de siempre pero atentar con mi vida esto si ya era suficiente. Al parecer las chicas de mi clase se habían puesto de acuerdo para tirar los casilleros pero con lo que no contaban es que el pinche casillero se detuviera con la pared. En ese lapso me dio tiempo de salir antes de que esa cosa me aplastara y así fue. Los casilleros quedaron en el suelo, haciendo imposible dejar sacar las sosa de ahí pero para mi suerte las muy cabronas también tenían sus cosas encerradas.

Pude escuchar varios gemidos y gruñidos de placer viniendo del cuarto del conserje, lentamente me acerque a ver que era, pero para mí impresión me di cuenta de que una pareja estaba teniendo sexo en el cuarto, sentí pena por el pobre señor que limpiaba nuestro desastre.

El grito de la chica me tomo desprevenida, al parecer llego a su tan ansiado orgasmo mientras que el chico soltaba un fuerte gruñido. Después de eso todo se calmó por un momento pero luego la perilla empezó a girar y me di cuenta de que era la única en el pasillo, todos los demás estarían en clase o en la cancha.

Salí a correr todo lo que mis torpes piernas pudieron, sin que me pudieran ver, pero los lentes estorbaban mi vista.

_Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda…_

Mierda! Recordarme mentalmente de como correr no servía de nada, al fin y al cabo termine cayéndome debería volver a casa y decirle a mama que me enseñe a caminar, no sin antes pasar la prueba de gatear. Todavía se podía ver el cuarto del conserje. ¡No corrí nada! O el pasillo era muy, muy largo o yo era tan torpe y lenta que no sabía cómo correr.

Aun tirada en el suelo pude ver como Karin salía con una cara de satisfacción, recién follada. Así que me escondí en lo más cercano que tenía y lo primero que vi fue un bote de basura. Qué asco. Karin espero unos segundos a que la puerta se abriera, pero aun no quitaba su cara de orgasmo.

_"Perra…" _Pensé. De hecho eso era una zorra mal teñida.

Pude ver como su pareja salía de ahí y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. De Karin me puedo esperar lo que sea. Pero de Sasuke…

"_No sé por qué te sorprendes, te recuerdo que Uchiha Sasuke es el chico más sexy de la escuela y eso incluye también lo playboy que es sin contar con cuanta mujer se ha acostado, no sé cómo aún no tiene alguna enfermedad" _me dijo una voz en mi interior. De hecho ella siempre tiene la razón y a veces me creo loca pero me recuerdo que esa voz en mi mente lo está aún más.

-Tienes razón…- murmure para mí, dándole la razón a esa voz.

"_mi nombre es Inner". _Volvió a hablar. Perfecto! Ahora esa voz tiene nombre.

-Pues, para que sepas no existes, solo eres una estúpida creación de mi mente- Respondí.

_"te equivocas mi querida Sakura, no soy una estúpida voz, soy tu sub consiente, conozco todo de ti cada pensamiento y sentimiento oculto, así que a mí no me puedes mentir"_

_-_La falta de amigos y la soledad me están afectando- dije para mí misma ignorando a _Inner._

"_Has lo que quieras, que por cierto deberías estar en clase de gimnasia hace unos 20 minutos"_

_-_Sí, si como digas-

Espera!, dijo ¿¡20 minutos!? Mierda! No puedo ser más de malas.

Y Inner tenía razón hace rato debería estar en el gimnasio. Ni Karin ni Sasuke estaba cerca, de hecho nadie estaba cerca así que para mí comodidad me quite los lentes y empecé a correr al gimnasio. Mi sorpresa es que no había nadie, y los casilleros seguían tirados. El único lugar seria la cancha y atine todos estaban ahí en fila. Rápidamente me puse los lentes e intente atarme el cabello en una coleta alta, pero fue un fracaso estaba enredado por correr tanto así que me hice la misma coleta de siempre, la que me hacía parecer como si tuviera un chicle masticado pegado en la cabeza, ese mismo.

Cuando hice acto de presencia todos me miraron. Pude divisar a Sasuke y a Karin. Ella con su cara de orgasmo –la cual era asquerosa– sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke igual que otras féminas y el con una cara de aburrimiento y con su ropa de deporte.

-Go-gomen…sensei- pronuncie mirando el piso. Lo mío no era llamar la atención pero tan rápido como me vieron igual dejaron de verme y de verdad agradecí es gesto, aunque fuera de indiferencia.

-Pasa Sakura-san no te preocupes- dijo mi sensei comprensible.

Guy-sensei era un adicto al ejercicio, siempre era con eso de la llama de la juventud y no sé qué más cosas, decía que el ejercicio nos hace más fuertes y agiles pero no por eso me voy a partir las piernas.

-Cómo iba diciendo. En los vestidores de las chicas hubo un accidente con los casilleros y lo mejor fue cerrar el gimnasio así que por hoy no va a hacer quemados- explico.

Yo estaba que gritaba de la alegría por fin iba a descansar de tantas pelotas en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo. Iba a descansar del dolor.

-Pero habrá partido de futbol! Todo sea por alimentar la llama de la juventud.

Retiro lo dicho, el dolor será aun peor.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Holiwis :D, como pudieron ver actualice y me tarde igual que otros días pero con esto del colegio es estresante. Dejemos eso de lado._

_Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció y que les gustaría que pasara en el otro capitulo y pues gracias por sus reviews y criticas todo se acepta tal vez pueda mejorarlo o solo lo dejo así._

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_Sayonara :3_


End file.
